Agahnim's Descent
Agahnim's Descent is the twenty-fourth Hyrule Historia mission and seventh of Gerudo Wars. Intro * Midna: With the Zora Dominion in ruins and the Gorons bunkering down, none could halt the Gerudo advance in Hyrule. * Midna: Ganondorf went on to conquer town after town, under the guidance of his ally Agahnim. * Midna: Despite their entrenchment, the Hylians fell one by one to the Gerudo armies. * Midna: Refugees from his victim cities were sent to the farthest corners of Hyrule. * Midna: It would not be military force or sound tactics that would save Hyrule. * Midna: It would take the gamble of a young Princess to sever the Darknut alliance and turn the tide of war. In a chapel in Vigjaro. * Rauru: You may be next in line to the throne, but you are an inexperienced child. * Rauru: Your plan is too dangerous. I beg you listen to your elders. * Zelda: Agahnim won't kill me. My plan will work. * Zelda: I can kill him. * Rauru: I will not have you become a killer. * Rauru: Do not make me disobey you, child. * Zelda: I don't want to kill him Rauru, but I am the only one who can get close to him. * Zelda: Agahnim is my father and whatever he is doing it was for me and my mother. * Rauru: As a Sage I can only advise you against this crazy plan. * Zelda: If I don't move now we'll keep losing more people. * Rauru: As a Princess of Hyrule I can't stop you, however I won't aid you. * Zelda: Ganondorf is winning, Rauru! * Rauru: I will not help you get killed, child! I will only request you stay here! * Zelda: What would Impa think of you now? (leaves the room) * Rauru: She's just like her mother. * Ooccoo (appears): You will stay here in Vigjaro and not aid her. * Rauru: This war could be over in no time with your help. * Ooccoo: This war is no concern to us. * Ooccoo: Your enemies are unable to open the Temple of Time. * Ooccoo: You brought this war on yourselves, you will deal with the consequences. * Ooccoo: You people will survive. (walks away) * Rauru: Let me seek audience with the Sage of Time. * Ooccoo (turns back): The Sage's mind shall not be swayed. * Ooccoo: Follow our instructions and there will be no problem. * Rauru: The slaughter of my people is a problem when you can so easily save them! * Ooccoo (shouts): Have you considered that perhaps your people are unworthy of being saved?! * Ooccoo: Follow our commands Rauru and your people will endure. (leaves) Akazoo sneaks into a house in Hyrule Castle Town. * Agitha: I am Princess Agitha, welcome to my kingdom! * Akazoo: Stay quiet, I need to hide my troops before the big attack. * Agitha: Oh mister you can stay in my Kingdom as long as you follow my orders! * Akazoo: Only until I marry the lovely and powerful Princess Zelda. * Akazoo: You'll have to listen to me then, little girl. * Agitha: You will still have to answer to my Queen even then. * Akazoo: What Queen? Agitha points to a Gohma Queen, which reveals itself. Point of view switches to Vaati, Agahnim and Onan on the VIP seats of a newly-constructed Darknut arena. * Agahnim: Why do you insist on these pointless tournaments to execute prisoners? * Vaati: I would think a diplomat like you would understand cultural tolerance. * Onan: Doesn't mean he can't question our stupid culture. * Agahnim (to the crowd): Warriors of the Legion, today the Sheikah's finest fights against you! * Agahnim: Our recent prisoner of war, Impa, will fight her challenger to the death! * Agahnim: To obey Legion law, she will be given an appropriate Darknut weapon. A Darknut plants a gigantic sword in front of Impa. * Impa: A Sheikah would never use such a stupid and impractical weapon. * Agahnim: You would insult the Darknut's big sword? For shame! Impa is unable to lift the sword. The crowd laughs. * Vaati: May the best warrior win! The first challenger steps out. Impa throws a Sheikah needle through his helmet's visor, killing him. * Agahnim: No improvised weapons! Only the sword and your surroundings! Impa kills the second challenger by picking up and throwing a pebble at his windpipe. * Agahnim: Just use the damn sword, Impa! Impa pushes down the sword. When the third challenger charges, Impa steps aside, causing him to lose his footing, fall upon the sword, and gets cleaved in two. Impa claims victory, while Agahnim is not amused. * Zelda (appears and walks next to Impa): I have come to offer you a proposal, father. * Agahnim: You recognize me, Little Zellie? * Zelda: I will spare both the Gerudo and Darknuts should they leave my Kingdom immediately. * Agahnim: The success of this war was to repair the damage the Sheikah did to our family! * Zelda: This war ends here, father! Mother is dead because of you! * Zelda: If you are doing this for her and I then stop this war now! * Agahnim: It's too late. I must see this through to the end. * Zelda: Then I no longer recognize my father. The Hylians and Sheikah inside the city rise in rebellion against the Darknuts. Onan and Vaati mobilise their forces, while Agahnim stays back, his eyes becoming Majora's. Interlude In a dead grove inside Hyrule Castle Town. * Agahnim (kneels before a tombstone): I have done everything that you have asked. * Agahnim: I have served without question. * Agahnim: Yet my wife is dead before me, my daughter soon to follow. * Agahnim: I ask of you master, grant us harbor in Termina for my service! * Agahnim: Will you grant this if I finish your mission? The trees twist into a shape of Majora's face. * Majora: If they share your request, I shall grant it. * Majora: Do not forget your mission, Agahnim. * Majora: Hyrule will be free. The trees turn back to normal. The Eye of Truth in Agahnim's hand glows, awakening the brainwashed Soldiers of Agahnim, who march to the battle. Outro Agahnim makes his last stand in front of Hyrule Castle, transforming into an Avatar of Majora and killing all Sheikah who dare approach him. Impa attempts to capture Agahnim, dodging all of his magic bolts, but is outmanoeuvred and flung at the castle gate by him. Agahnim prepares for the kill. * Zelda: Father!!!! Agahnim floats towards Zelda, and Impa uses this opportunity to stab him. Agahnim spends his last moments embracing Zelda before falling into Termina. Akazoo takes the Eye of Truth from Agahnim's corpse. * Azrily: The Legion is in full retreat. * Azrily: I doubt their alliance with the Gerudo will last without Agahnim. * Kazakk: What were they trying to build around the Temple of Time? * Impa: Something to help them get inside. * Vaati (appears): Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Sheikah. (grabs Zelda) * Kazakk: Let her go! * Vaati: Surrender the Temple of Time to the Legion and she might live. (flies away) * Kazakk: Regroup every Hylian soldier we have, we are going after them. * Akazoo: I want to marry her as much as anyone, but we still have Gerudo armies to deal with! * Kazakk: Then let us stop sitting in our towns and take the fight to their doorstep. Point of view switches to Ruto entering the Cathedral of Vigjaro. * Ruto (seeing Zaleen): Zaleen! * Ruto (embraces Zaleen): Thank Nayru you are still alive! I thought you were dead. * Zaleen: I went to Lake Hylia to inform the Zora there. We are on our way to Lanayru Province. * Zaleen: Where have you been, Princess? * Ruto: Wandering and miserable! POV switches to Malon and Link. * Malon: Funny, normally I am the one selling Milk. * Malon: I don't have the rupees though, I've lost everything. * Malon (receives free milk from Link): Well bless you, young man. It's rare to find charity these days. * Nostrum (speaks to Link): I have seen you spend money on refugees here for several months now. * Nostrum: This Gold Rupee here can buy anything your heart desires. * Nostrum: It is yours if you promise to never help anyone again. Link shakes his head. Nostrum puts the Gold Rupee away. * Nostrum: My name is Nostrum, and my master wishes to speak to you. Nostrum and Carock bring Link to Hylia's sanctum. * Nostrum: He passed the test, Your Grace. * Nostrum: He was helping the refugees with his money. * Nostrum: I offered the bribe and he rejected. * Hylia: What is your name, young one? * Nostrum (speaks to Link): You need to stop being afraid of speaking. * Link: My name is Link. * Hylia: Why are you here in the Cathedral of Vigjaro? * Link: My uncle was a soldier in the army. He sent me here when the Gerudo attacked. * Hylia: What of your parents? * Link: My mother sent me off when she married my stepfather. * Link: One of my stepfathers anyway. * Hylia: Why are you helping those in need? * Link: Why not? * Hylia: Would you fight to help others? * Link: If I had to. * Hylia: If you had the chance, would you kill every Gerudo? * Link: Not all of them... * Hylia: Even though they most certainly have killed your uncle? * Hylia (turns to face Link): Would you not seek revenge? * Link: I'm a little too small to be avenging anyone, don't you think? * Hylia: I offer you a choice. * Hylia: The Wizzrobe can help you become a powerful knight. * Hylia: The first knight in an army of justice. * Hylia: Will you be my first knight and help restore order to Hyrule? * Hylia: Or will you return to your bleak life? * Link: I want to be a knight! (looks at Nostrum and Carock)Category:Hyrule Historia